Dance to the Music
Dance to the Music is the second episode of the fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on October 2, 1992. It was directed by John Tracy and written both by Joseph Cvar and Gary Menteer. Plot Laura, a nominee for homecoming queen, sets her sights on a popular jock named Ted. Urkel, wanting to make Laura happy, helps Ted break the ice with her. Meanwhile, Carl becomes jealous of Harriette's piano teacher. At the homecoming dance, Waldo is Waldo in inviting two girls to the dance and makes Eddie uncomfortable with it. Synopsis Carl is sick with the flu and Harriette tells him to take his doctor's advice in drinking lots of fluids and getting some rest before she leaves for work. Carl's moment of peace is interrupted by Urkel's arrival with board games. Laura is up for the Homecoming Queen title and she has refused every other guy who wanted to go to the dance with her. Urkel decides to look beyond his feelings for her by not asking her out to the dance and sets her up with a popular jock, Ted Curran. He asks Steve why would he take the back seat in not asking Laura out because everyone knows how much he's crazy about her. Urkel tells him how true it is but stays truthful that she wants to go with him and he only cares about her happiness. Ted appreciates what Steve's doing for him and calls him, a nerd saint. At the house, Carl isn't too thrilled about Harriette's new piano teacher, Oscar and feigns being sick again so he can chase him out of the house. Afterwards, the teacher leaves and she calls her husband out for being a jealous and insecure man. She only wanted to learn how to play the piano properly and Carl accuses him of getting in between his sheet music and her. Apparently, he hadn't learned about what happened last time when he made Harriette jealous whenever he was at Loretta's house and she tried to seduce him in Season 2. Eventually, he realizes he was wrong and apologizes. At the homecoming dance, Urkel does feel a bit heartbroken for missing out on his opportunity in asking Laura out to the dance. However, upon seeing how truly happy she is with Ted, he takes in some comfort knowing he did the right thing in skipping out and putting her own happiness over his. Also, Eddie pulls Waldo to one side and asks him which girl was his date. He mentions that both Vicki and Maryann are his dates to the dance. Waldo explains that although he likes Vicki, Maryann has a car that he thought the three could carpool in together. Eddie calls him out for being a rotten person to both Vicki and Maryann. He agreed and his plan to carpool backfired on him badly. Waldo mentions that Maryann told him that her car is a two-seater and she can take Vicki with her. However, he has to take the bus as a result. Eddie is further embarrassed by Waldo for his actions. Laura wins the title of Homecoming Queen and she requested that Steve shares the last dance with her as appreciation for setting her up with her date. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Mike Genovese as Coach Westfield * Patrick J. Dancy as Ted Curran Cameo * Julius Carry as Oscar * Pamela Holt as Homecoming Princess Gallery Laura and Steve Dancing.jpg Laura family matters dance to the music.jpg Dance to the Music (2).jpg Trivia * Ted Curran is the one dancing with Laura, but he is the cousin of Myra Monkhouse (later in season 5). Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four Category:Episodes involving Laura Category:Episodes where Laura shows appreciation for Urkel